Ressentiment
by Cladisse
Summary: Naruto, Lee et Shikamaru sont acceuillis au village de Suna comme des invités. Ils passent une semaine en compagnie de Temari, Kankuro et Gaara. Seulement, pour Lee c'est aussi un moyen de refaire le point sur ses sentiments envers...LeeXGaara/ShikaXTema
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici mon début d'histoire. Ma toute première fanfiction sur Naruto. **_

_**Moi qui suis une fan du couple Lee X Gaara et que j'ai constatée qu'il y en avait peu en français, des histoires avec eux... Je me suis donc décidé à en écrire une moi-même x ) **_

_**Je vous promet par forcément un travail très talentueux, mais je vous souhaite tout de même une Bonne Lecture.**_

_**L'évaluation risque de rapidement changer...**_

_**Ne faites pas attention aux fautes, s'il vous plaît. **_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

_**L'histoire débute après que Gaara soit devenu Kazekage.**_

* * *

**Chapitre Premier: Plus chaud, tu meurs...**

La journée était pleine d'enthousiasmes ! Le ciel fleurissait de mille nuages qui annonçaient un été chaleureux. Le soleil jouissait d'une intense luminosité et s'exhibait au milieu de cette rivière bleutée. Dans le désert de Suna, aucune personne n'aurait pu faire un pas sur le sable sans se brûler.

Sauf...Les légendaires guerriers fleurissants de Konoha !

« - Lee ! Lee ! Attends !! Hey !! Groos Sourciils !! »

L'interpeler émit un grognement sonore mais ne laissa pas sa bonne humeur flétrir pour autant. Il continua de courir entre les grains de sables tendis que la vision du village de Suna se faisait de plus en plus clair.

« - Dépêche toi, Naruto ! Nous y sommes ! Répondit Lee »

Ledit Naruto pataugeait dans le sable d'un air embarrassé;

« - Mais ça brûûûle !

- Tu n'est vraiment qu'un fainéant ! Répliqua une voix derrière son dos »

Naruto se tourna et observa Shikamaru. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils;

« - C'est toi qui dis ça ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi vous êtes si pressés qu'on y arrive ? On va y rester une semaine ! On a le temps d'arriver ! »

Shikamaru se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air innocent pendant que Lee levait les yeux au ciel;

« - Shikamaru est amoureux je crois... »

Le concerné se voila d'une teinte rouge mais ne démenti pas et décida de continuer sa route en ignorant ses compagnons. Mais Lee ne put s'empêcher de glousser tout le reste du temps qui les séparaient de Suna.

Naruto avait frôlé sa limite de curiosité et c'est avec impatience qu'il finit par demander;

« - Mais de qui, enfin ??! »

Lee gloussa plus fort encore et Shikamaru lui lança un regard blasé tout en soupirant;

« - Je ne suis pas autant amoureux que Lee pourrait se taire à ce sujet... »

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et le grand brun au costume vert cessa de rire. Le blondinet qui les assistait commença à s'échauffer de toutes ces cachoteries et râla intérieurement.

La grande allée qui les séparaient de l'entrée du village apparaissait grandement face à eux et ils la franchirent lentement tout en reconsidérant les murailles. Devant eux, ils reconnurent alors Kankuro et Temari. Les deux ninjas les saluèrent tout en souriant;

« - Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda Temari »

Son regard vert émeraude se posa alors sur Shikamaru puis elle s'éloigna pour montrer le chemin. Naruto et Lee la suivirent alors que Kankuro accueillait le fainéant de service;

« - Comment se porte votre village ?

- A merveille depuis que les alliances se multiplient...

- Les évènements passés ne nous aident pas beaucoup pour ça, mais je suis heureux de voir que tout finit par s'arranger. »

Shikamaru aiguisa son plus beau sourire et d'un ton plaisantin il répondit;

« - Bon et bien, comme nous sommes vos invités, j'espère que vous êtes courtois en matière de réception ! Nos chambres sont confortables, au moins ? »

Kankuro ricana. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Aujourd'hui, il ne s'était pas habillé de son habituel chapeau noir. Comment aurait-il put ? Avec cette chaleur ?

« - Pour ça, je n'en sais rien. Il faut aller voir Gaara. C'est lui qui s'occupe de ça. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils montèrent tous directement au bureau du Kazekage.

Kankuro menant le groupe, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et rentra dans la pièce.

Les rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent pendant une seconde puis une fois habitué, il observa son frère.

… !!!!!!!!!

« - Gaara ???! Mais.... »

Les autres suivirent le frère du rouquin et observèrent en silence;

Le grand rouquin se tenait face à sa fenêtre, de dos au petit groupe et il tendait les bras au ciel avec un bout de tissu dans la main. Les cheveux ébouriffés, il avait le rouge aux joues et les yeux voilés par la fatigue. Torse-nu, il rabaissa les bras et posa le bout de tissu sur son bureau qui n'était autre que son chandail enroulé en boule. Il tourna son regard vide de sentiments vers le petit peuple qui avait daigné le déranger...

Lee, derrière Naruto, ne comprenait pas se qui se passait et pourquoi personne ne bougeait. Il se fraya un chemin pour observer à son tour et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa langue.

La voix grave et fondante de Gaara se fit alors entendre;

« - Quoi ? »

Tous feignirent l'innocence, sauf Shikamaru qui observait Lee d'un air accusateur. Celui-ci lui renvoya un éclair puis se racla la gorge;

« - Bonjour ! Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste !! »

Il salua le Kazekage de la main et esquissa un sourire navré. Suivit de ses deux compagnons, ils s'assirent sur le canapé qui formait l'angle de la pièce. Gaara leur demanda d'attendre encore un peu le temps qu'il termine de signer quelques papiers qui dormaient sur son bureau.

« - Il fait chaud !!! finit par se plaindre Naruto après vingts minutes d'attentes

- Tu m'étonnes... répondit Lee d'une voix mielleuse en observant le rouquin torse-nu. »

Shikamaru lui donna un coup de coude discrètement tout en animant une conversation sur les nouvelles du pays avec Temari et Kankuro.

Gaara finit alors par se lever de son bureau et épongea son front avec le revers de sa main. Par la suite, il se revêtit de son chandail et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'où quelques gouttes de sueur vinrent se perdre. Lee se leva aussitôt suivit par Naruto qui gonfla comme un ballon;

« - C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu as fini ! »

Lee soupira et lui donna un coup sur la tête;

« - Tu n'auras jamais fini de te plaindre, toi !

- Mais j'ai faim ! Répliqua le blondinet en montrant son poing »

Shikamaru soupira et resta à l'écart de ses deux compagnons. Gaara observait Lee et Naruto se défier l'un à l'autre du regard et un sourire illumina ses prunelles claires. Un sourire moqueur.

« - Venez. Je vais vous montrez vos logements. »

Il contourna son bureau puis partit en tête du groupe. Il descendit les escaliers et atterrit dans une grande cour vide. Il marcha encore un peu et s'arrêta au centre de la cour sablée;

« - Chacun de vous dispose d'un logement. Cependant si vous le souhaitez, des portes mènent à vos chambres respectives. Vous pourrez donc vous rendre visite dès que l'envie vous prend. »

Naruto le suivait presque en courant, affamé, mais aussi admiratif;

« - Ouah ! Gaara ! Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois ! »

Le rouquin ne releva pas mais intérieurement il fut ravi de l'entendre. Surtout de la bouche de Naruto. Il continua tout droit où trois portes se dressaient devant eux. Il y en avait une quatrième, un peu à l'écart mais elle semblait condamnée. Gaara croisa les bras, plus par automatisme que autre chose et déclara;

« - Voilà. Vous n'êtes pas bien loin de mon bureau au cas où il se passerait quelque chose... »

Naruto se rua sur la porte centrale et l'ouvrit en grand. Il fut surpris de voir les murs tapissés de rouge bordeaux et un parquet foncé, ciré. Lorsqu'il aperçut son lit, il salivait d'avance pour pouvoir s'y allonger. Il était grand, revêtu d'une couverture rouge, épaisse.

« - Chacun de vous dispose du même confort. »

Lee observait toujours le rouquin.

« - Et toi ? Demanda t-il, tu dors où ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Gaara se tourna vers Lee. Il le regarda.

« - ...Dans mon bureau. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, moi aussi je dispose d'une chambre. »

Il afficha un sourire à la fois moqueur et ironique dont Lee répondit en rougissant de la tête aux pieds. Heureusement, personne ne s'en rendit compte.

Gaara décroisa les bras commença à faire volte-face;

« - Sur ceux, je vous laisses. Pas mal de boulot m'attend encore. Kankuro et Temari peuvent vous faire visitez si vous le voulez. »

Le soleil était encore resplendissant et la fin de l'après-midi commençait à se déclarer. Le rouquin s'éloigna et remonta les marches de terre qui le menèrent à son bureau. Il ne voyait pas le regard que Lee portait sur lui...

* * *

**_Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Rien de bien magnifique, mais le deuxième sera beaucoup plus intéressant ! ^^_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre Deuxième: Le souvenir en répétitive. _**

_Thème Song: Enya - Celtic Folk Harp - Scottish Love Song_

**J'espère que vers la fin, vous ne serez pas troublés...Rappellez-vous simplement les moments vécus dans l'enfance Gaara et normalement tout ira bien x ) **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

« -T'inquiète pas ! Moi, je deviendrais Hokage ! Je suis confiant ! Bien-sûr, je suis content de savoir que tu es devenu Kazekage !! »

Naruto mordit dans sa viande avec avidité en disant cela.

Assis autour d'une table centrale, les invités de Konoha et les trois Sabaku mangeaient tranquillement sous la lumière tamisée des rayons de soleil qui s'échappaient peu à peu derrière une grande montagne.

Temari, au côté de Shikamaru le défiait dans un combat de rapidité, qu'elle gagna rapidement sans l'effort du ninja. Kankuro observait Naruto, la fourchette baissée sur sa viande, mais qui n'osait pas vraiment avalé tout de suite son repas...

Lee, lui, accepta avec joie le défi de Temari et alors s'engagea un combat avide de nourriture !

Quant à Gaara, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses invités avant de pencher son regard fatigué sur sa viande saignante. Saignante...

Il posa son coude contre la table et son menton dans sa main tout en continuant d'avaler du regard son petit repas. Saignante...

Saignante...

Il soupira, dissipant le mot qui lui revenait sans arrêt en tête en soufflant sur une de ses mèches rousses qui osa s'interposer entre son repas et sa vision.

« - J'ai Gagné !!! hurla Lee »

Kankuro sursauta, réveillé par la voix « enchanteresse » du jeune ninja et détourna enfin son regard de Naruto « Le Dévoreur de Viande ».

Le blondinet, imperturbable, continuait de manger tout en parlant, à qui voulait bien l'entendre. ..

« - ...L'entrainement ne s'arrêtera pas, même si ont est des invités. Demain matin, je me lèverais comme d'habitude... Hmff... Et... Fmm... J'irais au terrain d'entraînement. Gaara, il faudra que tu viennes ! Je te montrerais... Mmiiam... Ma nouvelle technique ! Tu vas pas en croire tes yeux ! Kiamm...Kankuroomm, toi aussi tu viendras ??! »

Ses iris bleus se figèrent sur le marionnettiste tendit qu'il mâchait avec une vitesse surprenante.

Kankuro resta béat pendant quelques secondes puis s'enfonça dans son siège en terre cuite;

« - A condition seulement que tu arrêtes de manger comme un... J'ai perdu l'appétit... »

Il esquissa un sourire égaré et leva les yeux vers son petit frère;

« - Gaara, tu n'as pas faim ? »

L'interpeler observait Temari en train de plaisanter avec Shikamaru. Il n'entendit pas tout de suite la phrase formulée de son frère mais elle arriva rapidement à son cerveau ramolli...

« - C'est trop cuit...répondit-t-il d'un air las »

Naruto jeta un œil à l'assiette du Kazekage et grimaça;

« - C'est déjà suffisamment cuit, à mon goût... Tu veux que je la finisses pour toi ? »

Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse, il planta sa fourchette dans la viande du rouquin et la fit voler jusqu'à son assiette.

« - Goinfre... ironisa Kankuro en croisant les bras »

Le repas se termina quelques minutes après et c'est avec satisfaction que Naruto s'enferma dans sa petite chambre;

« - Bon ! Bah moi je vais me coucher ! Prévint-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur lui »

Lee traîna sa carcasse jusqu'à sa propre chambre, le ventre débordant;

« - J'ai trop mangé ! »

Temari lui donna une tape dans le dos en riant victorieusement puis elle s'engouffra à la suite de Shikamaru dans le logement du ninja. Le marionnettiste la suivit du regard, et fronça les sourcils;

« - Où tu vas comme ça ? Demanda t-il suspicieusement »

Elle réapparue dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourit aux lèvres;

« - Shikamaru m'a lancé un défi sur un jeu. Je compte bien gagné ! »

Et elle disparue de nouveau faisant un petit signe de la main à ses deux frères. Eux, qui d'ailleurs, se sentaient bien seuls tout d'un coup...

« - Tu y crois, toi ? Demanda Kankuro en se tournant vers le rouquin. »

Gaara resta muet à la question mais il fixait la porte du « logement Nara » d'un air crispé. Ses yeux rétrécissaient et il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il attendait que la porte explose... Il entendit soudainement le rire affectueux de son grand frère et sentit une main sur son épaule;

« - Je vois bien que tu commence à avoir des sentiments « normaux » envers notre sœur, mais j'espère que tu n'iras pas jusqu'à pulvériser ce type pour ça... »

Gaara émit un grognement et s'éloigna lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit à ses oreilles. Il se retourna vivement et observa Lee, assis contre le mur de terre cuite, les yeux levés au ciel. Les étoiles apparaissaient doucement et la Lune s'incrustait parmi elles. Kankuro monta les marches d'escaliers en leur souhaitant une « Bonne Nuit », tout en insistant joyeusement sur ce mot envers son petit frère qui ne jouissait que très rarement d'une nuit de sommeil...

Gaara ignora la remarque, malgré tout douteux. Mais son regard était penché sur le jeune ninja de Konoha. Il observa ses poignets, bandés par un tissu blanc, sa taille entourée d'une ceinture rouge avec l'insigne de Konoha qui brillait au clair de Lune et ses cheveux, courts et bruns...

« - Qu'en ai t-il à présent des blessures que je t'ai infligé ? Demanda t-il soudainement »

Lee s'arracha à sa rêverie et tourna la tête vers le rouquin. Il se remémora le fameux combat qu'il avait perdu face à Gaara et pourquoi cette vision le faisait tant souffrir;

« - Les blessures que tu m'avaient infligées étaient douloureuses... Elles le sont parfois encore, ou bien est-ce par pur réflexe que je me méfit parfois des douleurs innocentes que je ressent...Mais rassure-toi, tu n'est pas le seul à m'avoir battu au point que j'ai faillit y rester ! Cette expérience m'aura servit de leçon ! »

Il tenta d'afficher un sourire réconfortant et se redressa. Il épousseta ses vêtements du sable qui s'y accrochait, soulevé par le vent tiède qui se balançait dans le ciel obscur.

Le jeune « sosie » de Gaï s'approcha du rouquin et tendis la main vers lui;

« - Aller, disons que nous sommes quittes. Je n'oublie pas non plus que lors de ce combat, je suis le tout premier à être parvenu à te blesser... »

Son sourire s'élargit encore sous le regard suspicieux de Gaara. Mais...Il fallait l'admettre...

Ce clown vert avait raison ! Gaara esquissa une moue boudeuse qui lui était rare de voir chez lui et serra la main tendue de Lee;

« - Admettons... »

Lee fut ravi puis se rendit compte, tout d'un coup, qu'il dépassait le Kazekage de Suna d'une bonne tête ! Il baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux du rouquin. De haut, il avait l'air plutôt inoffensif...Cette pensée lui arracha un énième sourire.

Devinant le pourquoi d'un tel sourire béat, Gaara retira sa main de celle de Lee et bredouilla doucement;

« - Tu as beaucoup grandis depuis la dernière fois... »

Lee fit la moue:

« - J'ai toujours été plus grand que toi... »

Ils restèrent ainsi, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, défiant celui qui clignerait des yeux le premier. Lee, la tête penchée. Gaara, la tête relevée. Il fallait l'admettre...

« - Admettons... murmura Gaara dans un sourire transparent. »

Lee redressa la tête fièrement puis il étouffa un bâillement;

« - Ahh... Bon je vais me coucher... Bonne Nuit. »

Gaara fronça les sourcils et le regarda s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Une fois complètement seul, il décida de rejoindre son propre lit. Dans quel but ? Fermer les yeux... Se reposer... Mais ne pas s'endormir profondément... Surtout pas.

~.~.~.~

Lee resta contre sa porte un bon moment. Il souriait bêtement en repensant au rouquin. Il avait l'air grognon, mais il était plutôt sympathique...

Cela faisait quelques temps que Lee s'était intéressé à Gaara. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même, son cœur se tournait et se retournait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Et ceci, depuis... Pas mal de temps déjà. Il se surprenait à penser à lui dans des moments inappropriés. Il n'avait pas penser à Sakura comme ça... Et il se demandait si Gaara n'était pas en train de devenir son...Rêve ?

Il s'allongea sur le lit moelleux et ferma les yeux. Il entendait les échos de la voix de Temari qui hurlait son mécontentement et celle de Shikamaru, paisible, qui semblait rire...

Puis il entendit aussi, du côté de Naruto des ronflements sonores !

Malgré tout, il s'endormit comme un chat...Souriant.

~.~.~.~

Gaara rentra dans son bureau, accompagné du grincement sinistre de sa fichue porte. Il la fit claquée comme pour lui dire de se taire puis il se posa lourdement dans son grand fauteuil. Ses pensées se tournèrent déjà sur la journée du lendemain. Il devait accompagner Naruto au terrain d'entrainement et cela ne le tentait pas vraiment...Il était quasi-certain que le blondinet lui lancerait un défi de dernière minute !

Mais il fallait aussi qu'il... !

Il se releva de son siège et sortit de son bureau avec une hâte incontrôlée. Il n'eut le temps de lancer qu'un dernier regard à sa jarre soigneusement posée dans l'un des recoins de la pièce avant de s'éclipser dans les rues à présent désertes du village. Quelques commerçants étaient encore debouts, leurs enseignes brillantes et leurs clients habituels parlant à voix basse.

Au loin, il percevait des rires enfantins et se rapprocha instinctivement de l'endroit d'où venait ces bruits... Résonnant à son oreille comme une mélancolie. Cinq bambins jouaient chaleureusement au ballon, avec pour seule lumière la Lune nouvelle. Gaara ne les observa pas d'avantage et s'éloigna de peur de les effrayer. Il avait l'habitude...

Il tourna dans une rue similaire à bien d'autre sauf que cette fois-ci, une vieille femme éclairait son petit domicile d'une vague chaleureuse. Son sourire était reconnaissable à des kilomètres et ses longs cheveux de jais luisaient dans son dos comme un nuage noir. Gaara frappa discrètement à sa porte et elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, son sourire de vieille femme s'élargit beaucoup plus et ses yeux se plissèrent sous ses rides. Malgré tout, elle avait l'air ravissante.

« - Entrez, voyons, ne restez pas sur le seuil de la porte ! »

Elle s'écarta du chemin et le rouquin entra avidement dans la demeure en terre cuite.

La vieille femme s'inclina respectivement et se dirigea derrière son comptoir;

« - Vous venez pour la même chose que d'habitude, j'ose espérer ? »

Sa petite voix, tendre et mielleuse fit fondre le Kazekage. Il hocha timidement la tête.

Cette vieille femme il l'a connaissait depuis maintenant quelques années. Tout les soirs de pleine lune, il se rendait ici pour une raison précise. Elle n'a jamais regarder Gaara comme un monstre... Et elle était bien la seule depuis des années !

La vieille femme emballa quelques médicaments dans un sachet soigneusement doré puis elle le donna à Gaara;

« - La personne qui reçoit tant d'affection de votre part doit être ravie ! Si seulement mon petit-fils pouvait en faire autant avec sa pauvre mère malade ! »

Malgré tout, elle ria sincèrement éclairant ses prunelles noires d'un éclat merveilleux.

Mais Gaara ne répondit pas... Tout simplement parce que...

Il serra le paquet contre son torse et s'apprêta à payer;

« - Tutututu ! Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que je ne prend pas l'argent ! Récita la vieille femme. »

Gaara l'observa un moment puis rangea prudemment son argent dans sa poche;

« - Merci. Yuikö. »

Yuikö le gratifia d'un sourire plein d'amour et le regarda s'en aller...

Gaara serrait le paquet contre lui et observa le ciel. La raison qui le faisait sourire à ce moment précis était telle qu'il voulait se rappeler la joie qui l'avait transportée lorsqu'il s'était prit en main autrefois... Promettant de soigner ses maux et ceux des personnes qu'il avait fait souffrir...

Avec un peu d'Amour....

Yashamaru était encore en vie, ce jour-là, où il était partit en courant vers la demeure d'une jeune fille qu'il avait blessée. Sur tout le chemin de l'allée, il souriait, s'imaginant par avance que tout ses problèmes seraient réglés et qu'une nouvelle vie pour lui serait prête à arriver...

Mais le rejet était inévitable et il s'était sentit encore plus invisible...

Son enfance n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir et pourtant il se rattachait à ce mince souvenir d'avoir un jour courut dans cette même rue, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres...

Et...Ça faisait du bien...Tout simplement...

« - Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas ce fameux monstre des sables que voilà ? »

Tiré de sa rêverie par une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, Gaara s'arrêta soudainement et fixa droit devant lui une silhouette méconnaissable.

« - Mais si... Bien-sûr... continua la voix étrangère. »

Elle se tira de sa pénombre et un jeune homme apparut sous la lumière de la Lune. Il portait un manteau recouvert des nuages rouges et son regard fixait intensément sa proie, affichant un sourire satisfait et hautain. Ses longs cheveux blonds dégoulinaient sur ses épaules, suivant le rythme affaiblie du vent.

« - Je t'ai enfin trouvé...annonça l'homme d'une voix hachée »

Les médicaments méticuleusement rentrés dans leur sachet allèrent s'écraser sur le sol, aux pieds de Gaara. Ils s'éparpillèrent parmi le sable... Comme de malheureux souvenirs...

* * *

**Voilà pour le Deuxième Chapitre ! Disons que je me fais mon histoire à moi x ) J'espère que sa vous a plu ! La suite approche !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: Sentiment Incontrôlable.**

* * *

« - Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? Est-ce que tu ressens ce que je ressens ? »

Un nuage lui parlait comme si il était le naturel à la perfection. Le brouillard l'envahit et la voix s'arrêta. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent et Lee hurla. Son image explosa littéralement et...Il se réveilla !

Il regarda la couverture bordeaux qui le recouvrait et cligna des yeux;

« -Un mauvais rêve... »

Il passa une main moite dans ses cheveux et se leva d'un bond en respirant la chaleur matinale. Il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte qui le séparait de dehors et l'ouvrit en recevant le vent frais avec plaisir. Quelle fut sa surprise en apercevant Naruto à quelques mètres de lui en train de papoter avec Kankuro. Il s'avança vers eux et les gratifia d'un salut, mais aussitôt fut t-il près d'eux qu'il vit dans leurs regards que quelque chose n'allait pas;

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda t-il alors »

Naruto renversa sur lui un regard brillant d'inquiétude;

« - Gaara est introuvable. »

Le point à la fin de cette phrase laissa Lee dans un état indéfinissable. Il exprimait la fin et ceci le rassurait de moins en moins. Kankuro se tourna à la vue de Temari et Shikamaru qui revenaient de leur fouille au village. La jeune blonde semblait affolée et elle s'arrêta quelque peu essoufflée;

« - On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu ! »

Kankuro s'approcha d'elle dans un élan fraternel mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin et d'une voix douteuse il demanda;

« - Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Il a été aperçut en train de déambuler dans une rue près d'une ancienne pharmacie... informa Shikamaru »

Sa voix était faible et montrait la lassitude et la fatigue qu'il ressentait par avance mais il cachait sa colère et son inquiétude. Que devait-on conclure quand l'homme le plus fort du village du Sable était introuvable ?

La journée n'avait pas commencée que les habitants furent mit rapidement au courant. Pour la plupart ceci annonçait une panique générale mais pour d'autres, il n'y avait pas lieu d'en faire tout un cinéma.

« - Peut-être s'est-il endormit quelque part... marmonna un soldat de garde

- Je ne l'espère pas si tu ne veux pas que ce village devienne un champ de bataille ! Rappel-toi que Kazekage-Sama détient en lui le démon... répliqua un autre soldat. »

Pendant que la panique s'intensifiait peu à peu, un blondinet sauta sur la plus grande tour du domaine de sable et évolua les horizons du regard. Suivit de près par une tornade verte et un vent fraichement levé.

« - Que vois-tu, Naruto ? Demanda Lee en passant sa main sur son front »

Les iris bleues du jeune blond observaient chaque recoin du grand village puis soudain une couleur plus sombre attira ses yeux. De loin, il vit une silhouette étendue sur une grande colline, en dehors du village, mais bien voyante car... Des cheveux couleur de feu plongeaient des yeux d'une infinie fatigue dans une beauté rare.

Le ninja de Konoha hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons et se dirigea en toute hâte vers le corps inerte. Lee, qui n'avait pas tout compris le suivit tout de même et découvrit alors en se posant près de la colline sableuse la vision qu'il désirait le moins voir;

Gaara était allongé au sol, le visage craquelé et les yeux clos. Ses cheveux roux lui cachaient son tatouage marqué hargneusement sur son front et ses vêtements recouverts de sable suivaient le rythme du vent. Son poing fermé contre sa poitrine démontrait qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Naruto s'approcha et tâta son pouls d'un air suspicieux puis lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son cœur battait toujours, bien que faiblement, il s'assit sur le sol en lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

« - Ouueeeeeh ! Il l'a échappé belle, on dirait... »

Lee s'approcha du corps inerte du Kazekage et passa sa main sur son poing paresseusement fermé. Il n'eut nul besoin de forcer pour dégager ses doigts et découvrir de petits cachets blancs au creux de sa paume. Il s'interrogea tout de même mais se ressaisit et décida qu'il était temps pour Gaara de se réveiller et de... Se faire soigner.

En effet, il ne semblait pas avoir subit de dégâts graves, mais quelqu'un avait apparemment réussi à transpercer son armure de sable...

Dans un même mouvement, Naruto et Lee se redressèrent puis ils portèrent Gaara jusqu'à sa chambre.

« - Nous devrions peut-être passer par l'hôpital ? Fit remarquer Lee

- Non... Il va bien. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de montrer aux villageois dans quel état il est, sinon... Il va perdre toute crédibilité. »

Le brun n'en rajouta pas et lui donna raison mais malgré tout, il s'inquiétait. Ils déposèrent Gaara sur son lit et Lee tira une chaise pour s'y asseoir tout près de lui.

« - Va sy ! Va prévenir Temari et Kankuro. Je le surveille. »

Son regard, plus que déterminé croisa celui du blondinet qui n'osa pas répliquer. Il hocha la tête et sortit en toute hâte pour prévenir les deux Sabaku.

« - ... »

Lee passa sa main sur le front en sueur du rouquin puis dégagea ses mèches du tatouage ensanglanté. Il passa ses doigts sur le symbole « amour » tout en se mordant la lèvre supérieure.

Un gémissement de la part de Gaara le rappela à l'ordre et il ôta vivement sa main. Soudain il croisa le regard du jeune homme blessé et sursauta. Ce regard... Qu'avait-il de différent ? Bien qu'en ce moment, il semblait meurtrier et avide de... Vengeance ! Le Kazekage s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser du lit mais retomba bien vite.

« - ... »

Il respirait fort et semblait contrarié. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux comme si il voulait cacher sa honte. D'avoir...Perdu...

« - Qui t'a fais ça ? »

La voix de Lee résonna dans la pièce avec une pointe de colère. Gaara écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea longuement. Le ninja en face de lui semblait perplexe, inquiet, et déterminé ! Ses poings serrés contre ses cuisses, il attendait avidement la réponse du rouquin. Mais elle ne vint pas. La bouche du Kazekage restait à jamais close.

« - ...A quoi ressemblait-t-il ? Répond-moi ! Si jamais il revient...Je... »

Silence. Gaara retenta de se lever mais son corps restait le plus lourd et ses forces diminuaient encore. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le coussin moelleux et daigna enfin répondre;

« - Il m'a piégé... Je n'avais pas ma jarre avec moi... »

Lee se pencha sur le Kazekage et lui posa dans la main les quelques cachets blancs qu'il avait découvert;

« - Tu les tenais dans ta main quand nous t'avons trouvé...Je... Je vais te laisser te reposer. »

Gaara regarda les cachets indifféremment mais il n'en pensait pas moins.... Pourquoi était-t-il si peu chanceux... Il se souvenait que peu de temps après avoir acheté ces médicaments, étant gamin, il s'était fait ensuite attaqué par... Yashamaru.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses narines en repensant à cela puis...Il tourna vivement la tête vers Lee qui s'apprêtait à sortir;

« - ...Il était blond ! »

Le ninja de Konoha s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la porte.

« - Il souriait sans cesse...Il portait un accoutrement bizarre. Un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges dessus. «

Le rouquin ferma les yeux et se remémora quelques détails de la veille...

_Gaara bascula en avant et enchaîna rapidement en faisant une roulade. Au passage il évita de justesse un kunaï explosif mais n'eut pas le temps nécessaire pour reculer. Il se releva difficilement mais remercia le ciel d'avoir put conserver son armure de sable sur lui. C'était le seul sable qui était imprégné de son chakra à l'exception de celui que contenait sa jarre..._

_Le rouquin tentait comme il pouvait pour éloigner le ninja du village car il semblait maître dans l'art de savoir faire tout exploser sur son passage. Il courut donc le plus loin et le plus haut possible, ne sachant pas vraiment avec détail où il se dirigeait mais malheureusement sa course s'arrêta encore lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Il bascula son regard derrière lui, quelque peu surpris et vit une forme blanche se promener sur son épaule. Il la dégagea d'un geste de la main et se s'agenouilla tout en se tenant fermement la tête avant d'entendre la petit bête exploser tout près de lui...Une fois de plus son armure de sable le protégea.... Mais pour combien de temps encore, à cette allure ? Il ne pouvait pas se séparer d'elle pour tenter d'attaquer au risque de finir blessé...Voire mourir...Alors que pouvait-t-il faire ? Il entendit un rire lui répondre du ciel et il leva la tête pour voir un énorme oiseau lui tourner autour avec en son bord le fameux blond. Son œil bleu le fixait intensément, désirant son sang et sa perte tendit que son autre œil était caché par une sorte de mécanisme..._

« - C'était un ninja qui ne combattait pas au corps à corps. Il ne m'a jamais approché de trop prêt. Il utilisait de... Une sorte de pâte blanche pour créer des explosifs. Une sorte assez rare, je dois dire. »

Gaara mélangeait la parole avec les gestes puis il fixa Lee. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit;

« - Heureusement que tu t'en est sorti... »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils puis fit voyager son regard vers la fenêtre;

« - Ma jarre est dans mon bureau... Pourrais-tu me l'apporter, s'il te plaît ? »

Lee hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Une fois derrière la porte, il leva les yeux au plafond et expira lentement;

« - Celui qui t'a fais ça... Payera ! »

Cette colère en lui ne s'arrêtait plus et montait jusqu'à son cœur comme une flèche empoisonnée.

C'était incontrôlable...

* * *

**Voilà ! A suivre ! Bon ce chapitre est un peu... Nul. Du moins c'est mon impression. **


End file.
